


Do You Have Any Denim? | Orange Cassidy One Shot

by Heelstylerollins



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelstylerollins/pseuds/Heelstylerollins
Summary: OFC is forced to be in a team with Orange Cassidy.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Original Female Character(s), Orange Cassidy/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Do You Have Any Denim? | Orange Cassidy One Shot

When she arrived to the venue that day everything was normal, she went to the board to see if she had a match on the card, she wasn’t positioned as high on the card as Britt or Riho but had earned a place on AEW.  
Kenny was writing on the wall the last few matches, the ones that were taped for DARK.  
“Is this a joke?”  
She asked him after seeing her name on the board, he looked at her and smiled.  
“It’s true, people seem to connect with you, we thought it was the right spot for you, just take the opportunity”  
“Thank you, it’s not that, just the name besides mine, how do you expect me to work with him?”  
“You’ll find a way”  
She was left without any options, she had to team with Orange Cassidy, they were facing Penelope Ford and Kip Sabian, they were a cohesive unit, and them, well, she never crossed paths with him, never even talked to him.  
She wanted to have a plan before going out so she went to search for him, she didn’t found him, she asked around and apparently he wasn’t there, even Chuck and Trent didn’t know where he was.  
She was getting frustrated, all she could do was get her ring gear on, makeup and hair ready, and mentally prepare for the match. Hours passed and she was freaking out, they didn’t have anything planned, she never found Orange, it was all out of her hands.  
It was time to go out, Penelope and Kip were already in the ring.  
“Is he even here?”  
She asked Kenny.  
“He is, he always takes his time”  
“My music is about to play, I swear I’m going…”  
“Hey! About time”  
Kenny said looking behind her, she turned to see him, in full gimmick, glasses on, hair slicked back, not a care to give.  
He gave her a nod.  
“Let’s do this baybee”  
She could have sworn he winked behind the sunglasses, either way, her knees almost gave out after hearing him talk, it took her music to play for her to finally respond.  
“Whatever”  
She played it cool, gave him a cold look and went out, she received a good response from the crowd, but she wasn’t prepared to hear the pop of her partner, people were crazy to see Orange Cassidy and even if she felt jealous of his popularity, she was crazy for him too.  
He went inside the ring and gave her a lazy fist bump, surprisingly he started the match with Kip, but soon she was tagged in, the match went well, they teamed up at the end, him hitting a springboard splash onto Kip on the outside, while she hit a swinging DDT on Penelope for the win.  
He went inside the ring, slowly making his way to the center, the referee took their hands up in victory, she was still catching her breath, he talked to the ref and was given back his sunglasses, he put them on and walked towards her.  
“Good job”  
He said, then he took her hand and raised it, when her hand went down he didn’t let go of it, their eyes crossed for a second, ultimately he released her hand, he started walking to the ropes but then went back and looked at her again, taking his glasses off, he put them on her.  
She tried no to look surprised by everything he did, but she was taken back by the little details.  
He left her inside the ring and she watched as he went to take pictures with the fans, his music was playing as the tapings went to a close, Kenny, Cody and the Bucks went outside to have a moment with the public, she stayed for the segment, Orange did as well, he and Kenny shared a look and she was confused, but didn’t put much thought in it.  
The rest of the week went as planned, well, except she couldn’t stop thinking about Orange, normally she didn’t look up her own matches but DARK aired and she had to see it to be sure it was all true and not a product of her imagination.

The next set of tapings arrived and she once again found herself looking at the board, this time Matt was writing.  
“Hey, I was just about to write your name”  
“I’m just in time then”  
She said smiling.  
“Yes”  
Matt said, as he kept writing.  
She realized what he had spelled, her name was beside Orange Cassidy's, again, only this time she was his valet, his, that was a strange word to phrased it.  
“What? Again? Last time he almost didn’t show up”  
She complained.  
“That’s how he is, just relax and do your thing”  
Matt said, trying to comfort her.  
“I don’t know how to valet, not for him at least”  
Matt stopped writing and turned around to see her.  
“Oh come on, you guys have great chemistry, people loved to see you two together, Kenny thinks this will evolve into a regular pairing”  
He explained.  
“Regular? Oh God”  
Her hands went to her face, she almost felt like fainting, he put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Look, we tried to think what suits your character best and this seems to be the way, just run with it”  
He said and then went back to writing on the wall.  
All her bosses sounded the same, she took it to heart, she had to make this work, even if Cassidy, like this character, didn’t put much effort into their business relationship, and even if she could barely concentrate with him around, she still couldn’t believe she survived a match having him that close, probably watching her wrestle.  
It was her curtain call, she knew he would be late, he appeared walking slowly towards her, hands in his pockets, hair wet and slicked back, he took out a hand and ran it through the strands of his hair.  
“We meet again”  
He said, a small smile plastered on his face, she nodded and looked away, trying to not look uncomfortable in her skinny jeans, heels and leather jacket combo, she preferred wrestling, being a valet made her feel like eye candy, and she didn’t feel like she fit that mold.  
They waited for commercials to be over, it was almost their cue.  
“Do you have any denim?”  
She turned around surprised by his question.  
“No, I don’t”  
He rolled his eyes and then he took off his jacket, took out the sunglasses out of the pocket and he put them on.  
“Take off your jacket”  
Her eyebrows frowned.  
“What?”  
“Just do it”  
She did as he said, too shocked but doing it anyway because they were next, she handed her jacket to one of the production people, Orange’s music started playing as he put his denim jacket over her shoulders.  
“Much better”  
He gave her a thumb up, and walked outside, she went a step behind, receiving the pop from the crowd first hand since she walked with him, she cheered him to a victory over Shawn Spears.  
After the match, she went inside the ring to raise his hand, feeling shivers as their hands touched, he looked at her for a second too long, she felt the blushing on her face and then almost ran to the back, wanting to be as far away from him as she could, her feelings were clouding her judgment.  
“It was in character” she told herself not wanting to raise her own expectations too high.

“Where is my bag?”  
She said out loud in the locker-room, someone took her bag, she was thinking who could have done it, she was new but not new enough to be a prank.  
“Dustin came for it earlier”  
Leva Bates answered.  
“Dustin?”  
She was confused, she didn't have anything to do with him.  
“Yes, Chuck Taylor”  
“Thanks”  
She ran and asked around for Dustin, someone saw him leaving for the parking lot, she ran and actually found him, Greg and Orange.  
“Good, you're here”  
Dustin said smiling, she was still catching her breath, her hands were forming fists.  
“Why did you take my bag?”  
Dustin looked at her, then at Orange and back at her, her arms crossed, there was a bit of panic between the Best Friends.  
“You said she knew”  
Dustin yelled at Orange.  
“In my defense, she ran away before I could say anything”  
Orange said.  
“About what?”  
She asked confused, Orange took a few steps forward, trying to appear more calmed, seeing she was upset.  
“Ride with us to the hotel?”  
“Oh”  
Her arms got loose instead of crossed, she was taken back by his proposal, never thought she would be in that situation, one thing was being teammates in the ring, this was more personal.  
“If you want to”  
He added, seeing the gears turning in her head.  
“Yeah we weren’t trying to ambush you or anything”  
Greg said, trying to help their cause.  
“I should have asked before, I’m sorry, but since we are teaming I thought we could spend some time together”  
Orange said, his eyes soft, she couldn’t say no, she came to the realization that he was her weakness.  
“You should have asked first, I was scared because my bags were not in the looker-room”  
She was still a little upset.  
“I’m sorry”  
He said sincerely.  
“Well, I guess I could go with you guys then, but never do that again”  
She pointed at them with one finger, they nodded, not wanting to make the situation worse.  
It was a nice trip, turns out they were lovely guys, she finally exchanged phone numbers with Orange, she didn't text him during the week but she found yourself thinking of doing it.

Another Wednesday arrived, she was excited to see him, only problem was, her bags ended up in the wrong flight.  
“What do you mean in UK? I need them here tonight”  
“I’m sorry ma’am, they will be here until tomorrow morning or we can send it to your home address, sorry for the inconvenience”  
She wanted to scream, all her gear and street clothes were lost, for at least a day, she went to sit in the airport launch, when someone sat next to her.  
“Hey, you ok?”  
She recognized his voice, she waited the whole week to hear him, it wasn’t the best moment to greet him but she had no choice.  
She breathed out, and looked at him.  
“I need clothes, my bag won’t be here until tomorrow”  
“Let’s go then”  
He got up in a heartbeat, determined to help her, she was still on her sit, not much effort into getting up, Orange saw she had no intentions of moving so her took her hand and pulled her up, surprisingly easy.  
He searched for the nearest mall and they went shopping, she told him what to look for, since he volunteered to help, stretch pants, sports bras, jeans, comfy clothes but wearable for tv. He disappeared for a few minutes but she wasn’t putting much attention to him, she wanted to get done with shopping and go to the venue.  
“You need to buy this”  
When she turned around, he was closer than she though, he didn’t have his sunglasses on, it was the first time she could really see his bright blue eyes, his black clothes making him look paler, his hair was dry so she could see how blond he really was.  
Not much people were around, just the two of them, he wasn’t much taller than her, but it was a nice height difference, his eyes fixed on hers for a moment, she forced herself to look away, opting to see what he had brought.  
A denim jacket, almost the same color as his ring attire.  
“Really? Classic Orange right here”  
She said laughing, he smiled at her.  
“You know you can’t call me Orange all the time, right?”  
She acted confused, they didn’t actually introduce themselves, so no names were established.  
“Then, how should I call you?”  
“Well, everyone calls me Jim”  
Her eyebrows frowned.  
“I’m not calling you Jim, I could call you Cassidy”  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
“I guess that’s better”  
She ended up getting the jacket to match with him and a few other items to serve as her ring gear for the night.

People noticed they arrived together, they didn’t really care what people thought but they certainly noticed the looks. Dustin and Greg where already reading the board, she had to team with them both, against Sadie Gibbs and TH2.  
Chuck and Trent went outside first, Orange came out but noticed she didn’t, he came back for her, taking her hand and forcing her to go, not giving her the option of going back, she was nervous, the new look wasn’t even her choice and she was conscious about it.  
“Come on, you look great”  
He laced their fingers together and she took a breath, not only was she wearing new clothes but she had to ignore how natural it felt holding hands with him. She wore black leggings and a white merch t-shirt, it was a win in Orange’s eyes, well, he was biased, his face was on her chest.  
The Best Friends separated the ring ropes for her to come in, it was a nice detail, they had become somewhat closer thanks to Cassidy. Orange was up to his usual stunts hitting Evans and Angelico with a crossbody, the finish saw her hit a hurracarrana to Sadie on the outside as Best Friends hit strong zero on Evans.  
Suddenly she became very conscious of what would happen, Orange stayed in the middle of the ring while Chuck and Trent took a corner, she did the same, the thing is, they barely had touched, only the few times he took her hand, but not much was required when they were teaming.  
Under his sunglasses, in the corner of his eye, she could see him watching her coming closer, she almost squinted her eyes, Chuck and Trent hugged his sides but she had to hug him from the front, the closeness to his body was the death for her, his scent was intoxicating, she didn’t want to let go, Orange’s hand held her waist for a few seconds before Best Friends broke the hug, she bit her lip nervously, that went well.

“Are you coming with us?”  
Dustin asked her after the match.  
“I don’t know”  
They wanted to go have dinner and have a few drinks, she didn’t like having much people around.  
“Jim is going to be there”  
His voice high pitched as he said it, she hit his arm.  
“Don’t manipulate me like that”  
“You’re coming, right?”  
She heard Cassidy’s voice coming behind them, she closed her eyes and breathed.  
“Yes”  
She said defeated, Dustin smiled mocking her.  
“I knew you couldn’t say no”  
Dustin said with a big grin, she huffed.

After they had dinner she went outside, she was feeling a bit left out, with so many people in there it got hectic.  
Soon she was followed.  
“Why are you outside? Its freezing and you don’t have a coat, you’re going to get sick”  
Orange said, his eyebrows frowning watching as her arms were crossed hugging herself trying to shield from the cold night.  
“I know, but I don’t have much option, I wasn’t feeling well, I needed fresh air and I don’t have clothes for this weather because my bag is not here, and I bought a jean jacket because someone said it was cool”  
She said complaining, he scratched the back of his head, feeling a little guilty, he then rolled his eyes knowing what he had to do, he took her hand.  
“Come on”  
They walked to the rental van, and he opened the trunk taking a thick coat out of his suitcase, he handed it to her and then closed everything, he turned around looking at her, she had put it on, the sleeves were a little too long but it fit well and she was no longer freezing to death.  
She was looking at the stars, he looked at her for a moment, his back against the van.  
“Can I be honest with you?”  
She looked around to see him, he seemed a bit off, almost nervous.  
“Sure”  
She said nonchalant.  
“I asked Kenny to make us a team”  
Her eyes went wide, not expecting to hear him say that, he had his eyes on her, he was observing her reaction cautiously.  
“Really? But why?”  
She asked, not understanding where this was going.  
“I didn’t know how to talk to you”  
“Well, we have talked”  
She said, stating the obvious.  
He watched the ground for a bit, moving his feet nervously.  
“I know, but you kind of leave me without words”  
He said, looking at her with a beautiful smile on his face, a hopeful smile.  
“Oh”  
She said with realization, she felt the same every time she saw him.  
He took a step forward, his face a few inches from hers.  
“There is just one thing that I need to do”  
He put his hand over her cheek, they stared at each other eyes for a second before closing the distance, and as if asking for permission, his lips brushed against hers lightly, until she pushed the back of his neck taking him closer to her, their lips meeting in the middle, it was a slow and passionate kiss, his facial hair rubbing her skin, a feeling that she would come to love.  
When they separated, he stared at her, still breathless.  
“So… they said we'll be a regular pairing”  
He said smiling, she did the same.  
“Do you want us to be a regular pairing? But like… outside of AEW?”  
He asked as he took her hand in his, waiting for an answer.  
“Cassidy, are you asking me out?”  
She was almost sure he meant it, but wanted to be sure, and partly said it just to tease him.  
“Yes, so… would you?”  
He asked.  
“I would love that”  
She answered, joy almost pouring out of her voice.  
He smiled, then his lips meet hers, one of his hands going her waist, the other went to her face as he tilted to the side to deepen the kiss, his tongue moving inside of her mouth, his breath hot against her skin, there was no cold, her hands went to the back of his neck, trying to memorize every move he made.  
Their breathless lunges hurried them to separate and get some air, they didn’t say anything for a while, just held each other close, their hearts beating fast, they had all the night, all the time to figure things out.


End file.
